


Through Phases, A Love

by raisesomehale



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Wolf!Derek, moon!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisesomehale/pseuds/raisesomehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He aches, and his beloved must feel his pain; lifts his nose to the sky so he might howl their mutual sorrow into the night."</i><br/>-<br/>Moon!Stiles and Wolf!Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Phases, A Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przez fazy do miłości. Przez gwiazdy do wieczności.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219476) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> This is just a little something I wrote a while back that I forgot about, stumbled upon, and decided to repost!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Graphics by the wonderful [Mei](http://allhalethespark.tumblr.com/post/116830829997/through-phases-a-love-by-raisesomehale-856)<3  
> -  
>  _This work was written and posted for my own, and the readers entertainment. Therefore I do **not** give anyone associated with Teen Wolf, (be it PR, production, the writers, the crew, the cast, press teams, etc.,) permission to extract excerpts from this story in order to be read aloud of shared publicly. I also do not give any third party websites, (be it Goodreads, ebooks-tree, etc.) permission to take what I have written and post it on their sites. Furthermore, I wish for my works to remain **only** where I have posted them, so they may be enjoyed and read amongst fans and no where else._

_

The Earth spins.

The Earth will always spin.

He will rise to watch it turn, and he will spiral through the vacant blackness the same way the humans who reside on the planet twist across a dance floor.

He thinks it's beautiful, how they dance.

Beautiful like the star dust that glides through the sky behind a meteor encased in flames, like the mountains and peaks that color the Earth in contrasts and shadows, like the blankets of green hills and valleys laid out before him (so that the men and women might sprawl out and stare back at him, pointing and smiling and sometimes joining hands as he shines for them.)

He thinks he could never shine brighter than when in the company of his wolf. 

Oh, how he shines for him when his paws take swiftly to the grass. For his heart may as well be running along side his wolf, for his heart may as well become him.

He thinks nothing can compare to his beloved.

Yet, he finds pieces of his wolf in everything that holds beauty, and for that he can be compared to the rivers, to the mountains; distances that seem tiny compared to the one which holds them apart.

He wonders how something born amongst men could rival that which has been fashioned by the skies

He thinks his heart must beat loud enough to be heard across the heavens, the core of him stuttering into a harmonized rhythm along side his wolf's as they thrum towards a mutual crescendo.

He spins to the beat of his wolf's steady, warm heart  – dreaming of the day he might feel it pounding against him. Dreaming of the day his beloved's strong legs might beat against his surface and his alone, of a day where he can shine for him and only him.

He thinks he would put a thousand suns to shame when that day comes. 

 

 

He aches, and his beloved must feel his pain; lifts his nose to the sky so he might howl their mutual sorrow into the night.

The moments of separation - when he must shine for a different sky - tear through him until he is but pieces of a broken rock.

The humans sometimes offer distraction for the agony of separation from his wolf, but no human can compare to his beloved – his heart, his flame. For his beloved is no human, yet every human who resides on the same soil as his wolf could only wish to be like him.

The times when he cannot spin in his loves' sky often causes him to turn away, revealing only fractions of himself at times – he cannot bring himself to truly abandon the humans. 

And when _his_ sky finally rolls back around, he shines so bright and spins so fast he sometimes fears he might fall from the heavens. But his beloved keeps him anchored, tethering him tighter with every passing howl.

He thinks it's devastating, captivating - that howl.

 

 

His beloved is growing old, as he has learned all living things must do.

His wolf's howls grow weak. He flashes his encouragement towards the earth, so that his wolf might be unable to fade so long as he shines for him.

The ache in him changes. It rumbles to his core as his love, his wolf, makes it to their mountain ridge on weak legs.

He fears the ache of separation will never cease as his wolf howls; as he always does, as he has never failed to do, and as he must do for the last time.

-

He himself howls that night, but with his howls comes silence.

He turns from the now empty mountain ridge.

He turns from the earth.

And he pleads with the stars, the skies, the star dust and heavens to not take his beloved from him.

From the deepest corners of the endless abyss answers a proposition.

The choice has already been made before it's proposed. It was long ago that he had decided, the first night his wolf howled for him. It was the most beautiful of sounds, and he can't find himself wishing for anything but to hear that again. Even if it means giving up his light. 

The heartache of leaving his rock rests but a pebble next to the star sized relief that arises when he stumbles into the sky, and spots his beloved moving towards him through the black void.

-

He still shines, but is now free to do it in the arms of his wolf.

His empty vessel still offers light to the humans below, but without him to fill the deep crevasses, it's less vibrant.

His wolf tells him that the vibrancy was in him all along, and he, the moon, takes his wolf's face in his hands, and whispers his love through touches of lips.

They fly together across the stars, souls spinning and twirling in a dance finally fulfilled.

The Earth will spin.

As it will always spin, only now without him to look down on it.

He looks at his wolf instead, and knows nothing can compare to his beloved.  

 

_.fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are always, ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> -[tumblr](http://raisesomehale.tumblr.com)-


End file.
